Silence
by Lottypotty
Summary: Arc/Ingus. Ingus leaves Arc rating may change
1. Chapter 1

There is a pathetic amout of FF3 fics so I was inspired

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters never will

This is set in 2009

This is my first ff3 fic and i would apreciate if I got construcive critism Thanks ^-^

Chapter 1, Birthday

"Arc?" A voice came from behind "Can I talk to you"

"Um yea what is it Ingus?" I looked up at the slightly older man his face was worried.

"Well it's just that. . ." he paused, looking away

"What's wrong?" he hesitated for a full minute before looking up, my dull eyes meeting his bright sparkling blue.

"Fuck it" he suddenly pulled me close, our lips meeting in a gentle kiss "I. . ."

"Arc! Arc wake up!" Sitting up in bed there was Luneth with a brightly wrapped gift

"What?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you" I smiled shyly and started to unwrap the gift that he handed to me. Carefully taking the paper off, I revealed the gift. It was the book on classical studies that I had been wanting for months.

"Thank you" I hugged my foster brother as he beamed at me, proud of his gift choosing skills. "What's the time" I asked looking over at the alarm clock beside my bed. 9 o'clock why didn't my alarm go off?

"Shit! I've got to be at work in half an hour" I jumped out of bed and ran around looking for my uniform "Where the hell have you put my work uniform?"

"Relax Arc you really didn't think that we would let you go to work on your birthday did you?" Luneth laughed "Your boss was happy enough to let you have a day off" Sighing in defeat I sat down

"Who's here?"

"What?"

"I smell food"

"And?"

"You don't think that i'm gonna believe that's it's your cooking I smell because A) you've been in here for the last 20 minutes and B) you can't cook" I stood and made my way for the kitchen. Luneth ran after me acting offended

"I can so cook!" He tried

"Can not! Nina!" I greeted our foster mother with a smile "What's all this? You don't have to"

"Happy birthday Arc" she hugged me "and yes I do, it's your birthday you need to relax. Go have a shower and breakfast will be ready" I nodded obeying her.

Later that day

I was lying on my bed reading the book Luneth had given me as I had been banished to my room for a few hours when I heard the door bell rung.

"I'll get it!" Came a voice from the lounge. I could hear muffled voices but paid no attention to them and turned back to my book. I didn't hear my door open or close and next thing I knew I was pulled off my bed and into an affectionate hug.

"Happy Birthday Arc" was whispered in my ear.

Hope you enjoyed I will update soon ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so heres the second chapter please reveiw**

**Chapter 2, love is forever**

"Ingus! I was wondering when you would show up" I turned in his embrace and frowned looking into his deep blue eye's and I knew something was off "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing" He replied, smiling. I brushed it off not wanting to ruin his good mood.

"I had a dream about you last night" I informed him as I lent in to his kiss.

"Really?" He nudged his nose against mine "I have something for you" Ingus smiled, his magic smile that he reserved for me alone, and handed me a small package.

"Thank you" I carefully removed the wrapping to find a box. Inside the box was a small pearl with the words _love is forever_ etched in on the end of a fine gold chain.

"Oh my gosh" I gasped, at a loss for words

"Do you like it?" Ingus asked hesitantly

"I love it, Thank you so much" I replied sincerely. He took it off me and placed it around my neck. Turning to face him again I pressed my lips to his in a passionate but gentle kiss. Breaking apart for air I stood but Ingus pulled me back down onto my bed and twisted round so he straddled me. Leaning down he kissed me it wasn't gentle like the last put more urgent and forceful. I ran my hands through his soft blonde hair as he proceeded to kiss and nibble at the nape of my neck. Enjoying his tender and gentle skill of hitting all my soft spots.

"I love you Arc, never ever forget that" He breathed softly in my ear.

"I love you too" I whispered back.

"Stay here" Rolling off me Ingus quietly kissed my forehead and left the room. I was left staring after him in complete bliss.

Note: I probally won't review untill i get some reveiws ^-^

-lotty


	3. The Silence

**Chapter 3, The Silence**

**_Sorry for the wait to those few of you who are reading this. It's actually been writen for a while now, I just got distracted by school and other things. I didn't like how it was done and I've changed my writing style since I did this so it's been edited a bit. I write alot more now and in alot more detail. The first person is REALLY annoying me. I don't know if this will ever be finished, I might or might not. I probably will if someone gets on my case._**

**_Not mine._**

"Fuck it" he suddenly pulled me close, our lips meeting in a gentle kiss "I love you" He paused, waiting for my reaction. He frowned when I hesitated "I knew it was stupid of me to think you shared my feelings, i'm sorry" He turned to leave but I caught his hand stopping him. I looked to the floor, thinking, I'd wanted this for so long, why was I being so shy, why was I still scared that he would reject me. Looking up, I meet his hopeful gaze.

"I . . . I love you too." I whispered, turning my gaze to inspect the floor again. Gently Ingus lifted my chin with his slender fingers and ever so delicately kissed me again.

"Don't be afraid"

* * *

I woke with a start looking at my clock which read 5:30pm. Muttering to myself I sat up and stretched. Why had I slept for so long? It was no secret that Luneth was organising something for my birthday. Yawning I walked out of my room into the lounge I was meet by several pairs of worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" I questioned nobody looked as if they were willing to answer my question when I noticed that Ingus wasn't there. "Where's Ingus" Refia came up to me and snaked a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"You may want to sit down" She guided me to the couch and sat me down. She looked as if she was going to tell me someone had died, or something along the lines of it. "Ingus has left," She said clearly but her voice was strained, as if she was having trouble speaking almost. My eyes widened in shock as she continued, "We tried to stop him but he said it would be better for everyone if he just left" I sat there, paralysed when she added "I'm sorry." Holding back the tears I stood and left the room. I didn't need their pity. Pity's worthless. Compleatly and uterly useless. Walking back into my room I noticed something poking out from under my pillow. On closer inspection I found it was a note. It was written in Ingus' scrawl. His almost messy scrawl that I would recognise with my eyes shut.

_Arc_

_I'm sorry. It just wasn't going to work out between us._

_Ingus_

Dropping to my knees I screwed up his words, refusing to let my tears fall and trying to let my feelings for him go. I failed at both . Burrying my head in my hands I collapsed into tears. Why did he do this to me? How could I have been so stupid to fall in love with him, he was always so sweet and thoughtful. This wasn't like him. Maybe it had been an act, I was just a silly play thing he'd toyed with and then got sick of. His last kiss still lingered, the bastard. It was too much, the pain. I locked my self in the bathroom deciding I couldn't live any more without Ingus. I found the razor blades easily in the cabinet. Bringing one of the razors to my wrist I started. I slashed down my arm over and over again and watched the thick crimson liquid pore out and over the tiles. So intoxicating, so calming. Blinking a couple of times I tried to get rid of the black dots in my vision. And then the floor started to spin, such a welcome it was. Dropping the blade I fell to the floor already having lost too much blood. Closing my eyes I let death take me.


End file.
